Dinner Interruptions
by Flash Foreward
Summary: Response to an Unbound challenge. Grissom and Sara are trying to have dinner.


**Disclaimer: **I own nothing... sadly.

**A/N:**Sorry if thisisslight out of character, this is my first real GSR fic.This is a response to an Unbound challenge. These were the elements:

The first line has to be "You fed my daughter bugs!"

Some type of GSR would be nice, wether it is just Cathereine talking to Grissom about SAra, or htat they are in a full blown relationship you decide.

Has to take place out of the lab.

Greg has to listen to loud music at some point.

**Dinner Interruptions**

"You fed my daughter bugs?" Grissom sighed and switched the phone to his other hand. Catherine's voice was shrill on the other end. He wished he hadn't left his cooking to answer the phone for one minute.

"Cath, can this wait? I'm making dinner." Grissom heard a scoffing sound on the other end and he began to stir the sauce.

"You're making dinner while my daughter is bending over the toilet muttering something about grasshoppers?" Catherine said. Then, after a pause, "You can cook?"

"Listen, I didn't feed Lindsey anything, she asked what was in the bag and I told her." Grissom said. He was trying to drain the pasta and continue the conversation at the same time, which was turning out to be more trouble than it was worth.

"And, what was in the bag?" Catherine sounded like she had calmed down, so Grissom answered.

"Chocolate covered grasshoppers."

"Chocolate covered what's?" Catherine was angry again. Grissom sighed.

"Grasshoppers. I didn't know she was going to eat them," Grissom said. Catherine laughed a harsh laugh before continuing.

"Well, she did. So thank you, Mr. Entomologist, for making my daughter sick," Catherine said. She sounded rather sure of herself

"Cath, I wasn't going to eat them. I had to do something with them," Grissom said, trying to decide whether he should hang up or not.

"Why did you have them if you weren't going to eat them?" Catherine asked. Grissom sighed, he could hear Catherine shouting something to Lindsay over the phone, but he couldn't make out what she said.

"Greg thought it would be an amusing present for me, however I was not amused." Grissom said frankly. Catherine took awhile to respond, and when she did she sounded slightly amused herself..

"So I should yell at Greg" Catherine asked.

"Look, Cath, I'd love to continue this but I have to go. I need to finish cooking dinner." Grissom said. He heard Catherine laugh on the other end of the phone right before he hung up. Grissom finished up cooking the dinner and added the sauce to the pasta. He had just finished setting the table when the expected knock came at the door.

Grissom threw open the door to the familiar face, smiling widely. Sara smiled back and they hugged for a moment before he ushered her into the dining room.

"You just missed the greatest argument of all time," Grissom said. When the conversation with Catherine had first begun, he hadn't thought much of it being a 'great argument,' but with Sara around everything seemed brighter.

"Oh, really?" Sara said, casting him an interested look as he served her the pasta he had so laboriously made.

"Yes, Cath accused me of making Lindsay sick." Grissom said. Sara pondered this for a moment as she began to eat, she took note that Grissom had not made meatballs. Not even for himself. Sara smiled at this and then looked up at Grissom.

"What did you do?" she asked.

"Well, I gave Lindsay some chocolate covered grasshoppers that Greg had-"

"Chocolate covered what's?" Sara interrupted him, almost choking on her pasta.

"Grasshoppers." Grissom said, smiling at her reaction. "Greg gave them to me as a joke present, which I didn't find amusing in the least bit. So, Lindsay wanted to know what they were and I told her, and she took them. Now, I am the victim of Cath's wrath."

"Why doesn't she blame Greg? _He_ gave you the bad grasshoppers," Sara said, laughing a little. Grissom smiled and added some more of the pasta to his plate. Sara took a sip of her water, wondering a little at how romantic this seemed even without an expensive wine.

_Maybe it's just the fact that I'm with him,_ Sara thought as she continued eating. She smiled at Grissom and he smiled back. _That could make anything seem romantic._

"Are you enjoying the meal?" Grissom asked as they were finishing their food. Sara nodded and flashed him another smile. "Good, now time for dessert."

"And what's that?" Sara asked as Grissom began to clear the table. She stood to help, but he shook his head and laughed.

"I'm treating you to this, you stay seated," he said. She obeyed, smiling a little at his slightly chivalrous attitude. Grissom was loading the dishes into the dishwasher when the phone rang again, he heard Sara answer it and made his way back to the dining room.

"Look, Greg, you gotta turn the music down. I can't hear you!" Sara shouted into the phone. Grissom held out his hand and Sara handed the receiver to him. He put it to his ear and instantly pulled it away. Blaring music was emanating from the other end. Some strange, heavy metal; Greg's signature music.

"Greg, turn it down!" Grissom shouted. When he heard the music subside, he returned the phone to his ear. "What is it?"

"Did you like my present?" Greg asked with a slight chuckle.

"Oh, about that. Cath want's a word with you," Grissom said, a slight smile appearing on his face. Sara laughed a little, knowing full well what Grissom was thinking.

"Uh, why?" Greg asked, sounding a little worried.

"Your grasshoppers made Lindsey sick," Grissom said. He heard Greg start coughing, presumably from taking a sip and being surprised. "Bye, Greg." Grissom hung up. He set the phone on the table and walked over to Sara.

"Well, that meal was delicious." Sara said.

"Quite."


End file.
